1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of human powered trash compressing devices in general and in particular to a selectively positionable trash compressing apparatus that has a significantly more effective pounds per square inch compressive force incorporated into its design
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,314,874; 5,845,567; 5,619,915; 4,128,055; and, 4,050,373, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse human powered trash compressing devices that utilize a disk shaped compressing plate to provide the compressive force.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical human powered trash compressing apparatus the design of which substantially increases the psi compressive force capable of being delivered by the apparatus to more efficiently compress the trash into a smaller volume.
Unfortunately, virtually all of the aforementioned prior art constructions employ a generally flat compressing plate which disperses the compressive force over a wide surface area thereby decreasing the effective psi compressing force capable of being delivered to the trash.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need particularly in the food service industry for a new and improved selectively positionable trash compressing apparatus that concentrates the compressing force capable of being delivered by the compressing apparatus to reduce the volume of the compressed trash, and the provision of such an apparatus is the stated objective of the present invention.